


Annie's been shot

by Keenir



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last person Annie ever thought would shoot her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie's been shot

"You shot me," Annie mouthed, once she had found a quiet corner in a back corridor to collapse against. _Though with how this place is on full alert now, not sure how much longer I'll be alone._ The building was like an anthill, security running all over, _safeties off_.

That now-lodged bullet had come from the last person Annie had ever expected would shoot her. Annie winced at the hurt in her heart, in her chest. Metaphorical and physical were deep pains for her, which let the shock numb the edges of the sting. Training had wisked herself away to this tiny, tidy - if dusty - place. _Out of the way. Low chance of discovery._ Unless...

Annie felt the guilty shadow fall across her. She looked up to face her likely end. "You going to kill me?" Annie asked.


End file.
